Omega Law
by lizrat66
Summary: Omegas up until their sixteenth birthday lived normal lives, then the Omega Law came into effect and everything changed. Tony had thought that being a Stark and a genius would protect him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Do not own the Avengers.

Not sure where this will go, so updates will be slow/short.

This is AU although the avengers will happen but the events from the movie will differ to some extent because of this.

Certain parts may cause triggers in some people, I will put a warning at the beginning of those chapters.

Chapter 1

Tony curled up in the corner of his workshop as far away from the door as he could possibly get. He knew that in the end it would do no good he could not after all make himself invisible. Time was running out they would soon arrive to take him a way, his life was about to change drastically and there was not one thing he could do about it. He had stupidly thought that being the son of the great Howard Stark he would be exempt from the laws that governed Omegas when they reached their sixteenth birthday.

For years he had listened as his father had drummed into him with words and fists how important and great the Stark name and the Stark Company was. From an early age Tony had been designing weapons far more advanced than even those of his father and the other weapon experts that worked for Stark Industries, he had been convinced that his father would not want his talent wasted and would find a way around the Omega laws. Why would his father want to risk losing his genius cash making cow to an antiquated training system that could not guarantee a healthy sane Omega at the end of the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Howard Stark input the over-ride codes to Tony's workshop and stepped through the door when it slid open; with an impatient gesture of his hand he motioned for the two uniformed men to follow him. He looked around but could not immediately see Tony, typical of that idiot boy to show him up in front of the Omega Trainers assigned to his case and not be ready and waiting to depart he thought.

"Anthony present yourself to your Omega Trainers within the next ten seconds if you do not want your time at the Training Centre to start off with a punishment detail." The larger of the two uniformed men said.

The seconds ticked by but Tony did not appear, Howard's embarrassment increased along with his anger. He marched further into the workshop heading for the darkened area at the rear he soon found Tony curled up in the corner, reaching down he yanked him up by his hair and dragged him over to the Trainers ignoring Tony's pained gasps. Once in front of the Trainer he pronounced the formal words of transfer.

"I hereby give my son Anthony Edward Stark on his sixteenth birthday to you for Omega Training in compliance with the Omega Laws."

With that said he released his hold on Tony's hair and pushed him to his knees in front of the two Trainers, without a backward glance he strode out of the workshop and headed back to his office his thoughts turning to his latest search for Captain America and the need for a glass of whiskey.

"Anthony I am Head Trainer Watson and this is Trainer Young, for the next two years we will be responsible for all aspects of your Omega Training. You must obey us completely in everything that we ask of you, if you do not there will be serious consequences all of which will be painful to yourself. You have already earned one punishment which will be carried out after you have been processed into the Training Centre this afternoon. Now I want you to stand up and follow me out to the car you are to keep your eyes lowered and your hands clasped behind your back, you must not talk or look at anyone, nod your head if you have understood what I have said."

Tony nodded his head then slowly rose to his feet clasping his hands behind him and followed Trainer Watson out of his workshop and a way from everything he knew, silent tears fell as the doors of the mansion closed behind him and he stepped into the waiting car. Just as he went to sit on the back seat a hand reached out and shoved him to the floor.

" Boy! Your place is on the floor on your knees, here you are not the heir to the Stark Empire you are nothing but another omega to be trained and made ready to serve you future Mate."

Trainer Young felt great satisfaction at putting the Stark brat in his place he was going to take to great pleasure in making sure he suffered to the fullest throughout the whole of his training.


	3. Chapter 3

Toy knelt on the floor head pushed down into the carpet, Trainer Young's foot on his neck to keep him in place. The rough carpet grazed his cheek with each jolt of the car's movement along the uneven country road. They had been traveling for what felt like hours to Tony, the sounds of the city long left behind along with the smooth main roads. His knees and neck hurt from being kept in the same position since entering the car and he was desperate to pee, a small groan escaped his lips after being jolted by a particularly large pot hole.

"I, I need to pee really badly, you need to stop the car now."

"Boy I told you to remain silent are you that stupid that you cannot even follow a simple order your father told us you were a genius I guess he was wrong."

Young increased the pressure on Tony's neck knowing the pain he was causing then removing his foot he quickly kicked him causing him to roll onto his back, he smirked when Tony groaned even louder and drew the attention of Trainer Watson who had until then been engrossed in the file he was reading.

Trainer Watson looked at Young and then down at the Stark boy, time for another reminder of his new place as an Omega in training. He nodded at Young who then placed his foot on Tony's stomach right over his bladder and started to press down. Looking him in the eye Watson said;

"Boy you do not talk unless given permission and you certainly do not get to make any demands, when you need to gain your Trainer's attention you are supposed to kneel before him head bowed and place your right hand on his knee and wait. This rule and one other one, walking head down hands clasped behind your back in silence would have been in the training instructions sent to your father to give to you. Two simple rules that you were required to learn before training started."

Tony squirmed, the pressure on his bladder becoming unbearable as Young's foot continued to press down. Trainer Watson and Young stared down at him a look of expectation on both their faces. Tony tried to understand what it was they wanted him to do but he felt so confused, he wanted to tell them that he had not received any training instructions from his father but if he could not talk how could he let them know. Desperately he tried to remember what he had just been told there must be a way to stop what was inevitably going to happen if he could not relieve himself. Just then he noticed Trainer Watson moved his hand to his knee and then away again. Oh! He thought.

Tony rolled onto his front and pushed up onto his knees, keeping his head down he placed his shaking hand on Trainer Watson's knee and waited.

"You really are going to have to learn to listen to what you are being told boy! Otherwise you are in for a world of pain. Right hand boy, right hand! Trainer Young please show the boy what the consequences of not listening and learning quickly are."

Young yanked Tony up by his hair and delivered a hard well placed kick to his stomach. Tony screamed collapsing back down to the floor, lost in pain it took him a few minutes to feel the wetness spreading down his legs. It was the final humiliation of an awful day Tony lay in his own filth and sobbed tears streaming down his face.

Young once again looked down and took great pleasure in seeing the son of Howard Stark reduced to a quivering mess at his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Warning - nothing sexual but non con removal of clothes and showering.**

Tony awoke when the car came to an abrupt halt, before he knew what was happening he was roughly shoved out the open car door onto a gravel drive, looking up in saw an old mansion covered in ivy surrounded by formal gardens. Young appeared before him a length of twisted leather dangling from his hand leaning over he made a loop and placed it around Tony's neck, he then turned and started to walk away towards the entrance way where heavy wooden doors had started to swing open.

Tony was forced to scramble behind him on his hands and knees, he had tried to struggle to his feet but Young was walking too fast and there was not enough length in the leather leash. The gravel bit into his hands and knees making him whimper with pain, the distance to the doors never seemed too get any shorter, he tried keep up with Young but the noose round his neck was getting tighter and tighter and all to quickly he was gasping for breath black spots dancing before his eyes.

"Master Trainer Watson and Trainer Young welcome back, I see that you have acquired Omega Stark it is a great day for this training facility to have the honour of training such a high profile Omega."

"Jarvis it is good to be back, but I fear we have a hard task ahead of us with this one he has already earned one punishment and no doubt will earn many more and has shown a distinct lack of being able to follow even the most simplest of rules so far. I am going to head up to my office to make some adjustment to his training plan. Young take him down to processing then the punishment room after that bed him down for the night. Training will start in earnest first thing in the morning."

With that said he nodded to Young and stalked off.

Tony was led off still on his hands and knees down a different corridor to a large white sterile looking room in which stood a giant of a man dressed in scrubs and next to him a woman in a doctor's coat. Without a word Young handed the leash off to the man and moved to the middle of the room and took the seat at the head of the examination table that dominated the centre of the room.

"Crewe, clean the dirty thing up get rid of those clothes and then place him on the table so I can see what I have to work with."

"Come on you dirty little runt its shower time and don't be thinking of causing me any problems cause this is what will happen each time!"

Crewe then landed a hard smack on Tony's behind, laughing at Tony's sharp cry of pain. Before Tony knew it Crewe had literally ripped all the clothes off his body and was pushing him into a shower cubicle. Then the leather leash had been replaced by a rubber collar with two short leads either side which attached to hooks on the shower wall. Tony tried to cover himself up with his hands but Crewe grabbed them and quickly cuffed them behind Tony's back. Clippers appeared in Crewe's hands grapping hold of Tony's chin Crewe cautioned him to stay still and then proceeded to run them backwards and forwards over his head curls falling to the shower floor.

Freezing cold water hit Tony from all angles soaking him completely he then felt large hands scrubbing his body with a rough sponge and horrible smelling soap, he was mortified when he felt them pulling his butt cheeks apart and lathering the soap there and then over his cock and balls. Tears dripped down his cheeks mingling with the freezing water, suddenly the water stopped and warm air blasted out drying his body quickly.

"Come on little runt hands and knees crawl over onto the exam table, doctor's waiting for you."

Once he reached the table Crewe picked him up as though he weighed nothing and yet again before he realised what was happening he found himself flat on his back secured to the examination table by thick rubber straps his feet up in stirrups utterly exposed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N finally the summer holidays are over and kids all back at school so have time to write.**

Chapter 5

The sharp snap of latex gloves against skin pulled Tony out of the fugue like state he had entered, the harsh reality of his current situation returned. He hardly had time to draw a breath before the doctor stepped between his raised legs, he felt something cold and hard pushing against his anus opening him up with no care or thought, pain shot through him as it finally gained entrance the burning sensation continued as it was pushed further in. He cried out in pain and tried desperately to pull away from the invasion but to no avail the straps held him firmly in place.

"P p p please stop it hurts!"

A hand suddenly clamped over his mouth Young's face appeared abruptly over him.

"Quiet Boy! No noise or you will regret it. You no longer have any say in what treatment you receive. You are nothing, worthless, even the dime in my pocket is worth more than you at this time.

Learn your place quickly or suffer the consequences and let me assure you if you think this hurts you are in no way prepared for the real thing."

Tony struggled to breathe each word uttered was like a physical blow, his whole body trembled tears leaked from eyes blown wide open with fear and pain. There was no escape from the hateful words being spat in his face. His lungs were burning with the need to draw air into them, the pain in his anus intensifying with every push of the invading object.

Doctor Cuddy looked over at Young motioning for him to pick up the tablet so he could enter the results of the examination.

"Right lets start by ensuring that you are still intact and have not been a naughty boy."

Young watched as a slim medical scanner was inserted in Tony's anus the doctor moving it around until it found the boy's prostate gland, there was a moment of silence then the scanner beeped. The doctor removed the scanner and then the anal speculum placing them on the medical instrument tray.

Before Tony could even minutely relax a further object was inserted. It was different from the previous one, thinner at first but then much rounder, he struggled not to make any sound but it was stretching him painfully and he could not help the moan that escaped his lips. One last push and the object was fully inserted his anus retracting around the base to keep it inside.

"Head Trainer Watson will be please to know that the boy is still a virgin, the membrane over his prostate gland is still intact, as you know trainer Young only semen can dissolve it.

I have inserted a butt plug to begin stretching him and to stop any attempt at anal intercourse, once the full chastity device has been placed he will be unable to touch himself in any way, the only time he will be released is for training or cleansing.

Now I need to perform one other very important exam before you can take him for his punishment."

Doctor Cuddy grabbed hold of his cock and balls pulling them forward and with the fingers of her other hand felt along his perineum . Within moment she felt the small raised mound with a slight dip in the centre that signified that the boy as a rare Omega Carrier.

Omega Carriers were highly sought after and their value increased exponentially at Alpha Mating Auctions.

"Well Mr Stark and the board of Trainers will be highly pleased, your value has greatly increased, as a Stark Omega and Carrier every wealthy Alpha and Fortune 500 Company will be bidding to own and breed you."

The shocks kept raining down on Tony and his mind and body could no longer cope, darkness closed in and he willingly embraced it needing to escape from the awful reality of his fate.

Doctor Cuddy finished up the medical exam by running a scanner over the whole of his body confirming that he was physically healthy. His punishment and then Omega training could begin.

Young could not wait for the boy to return to consciousness on his own so once the restraints had been removed he slapped the boy hard twice on both cheeks, after minimal response Young reached down an viciously twisted and pinched both nipples not letting go until the boy jolted fully awake screaming in pain and falling from the examination table.

Young looked down at the quivering figure on the floor, reddened cheeks in sharp contrast to the otherwise pale skin of his face, brown eyes red and puffing from crying hands clutching at his abused nipples trying to make the pain stop.

"God I love my work! Now boy it's time for your punishment."

Turning and striding from the room he motioned for Crewe to follow with the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Tony stared at himself in floor to ceiling mirror that covered the whole of the wall in front of him; the person staring back at him looked nothing like him.

Cropped dark brown hair barely covered his head in place of the earlier curls his eyes huge chocolate orbs of misery in his pale drawn face. His nipples bruised and erect throbbed with each beat of his heart. His whole body tremble with fear and the chill of the room made worse by the fact he no longer hand any body hair, his skin ghostly pale under the harsh lights.

Arms stretch high above his head leather cuffs securing them to the chain that hung from the ceiling. Likewise his feet were held fast by the cuffs around his ankles locked into metal rings bolted to the floor. He could not lower or turn his neck, forced to stare into the mirror by the thick leather collar around his neck, the hard leather pinching the skin under his chin.

Trainer Young appeared silently behind him, raising his arm he showed Tony the wooden paddle in his hand.

"Twenty strikes of the paddle boy, make sure to remain silent for each one of them, any sound and I start from the beginning again. You can only cry out or scream if you are given permission by your trainer at the beginning of any punishment or training."

Stepping back he raised the paddle and slammed it down onto Tony's rear five times in quick succession, giving no time for Tony to prepare for the ensuing pain and shock of being beaten.

Tony cried out his rear on fire and desperately tried to move his body away but the chains held him firmly in position, there was no escape.

"Oh dear what a shame I will have to start all over again, I did warn you boy!"

The paddle continued to slam down onto his rear the rhythm constant, giving him no time to catch his breath or prepare for each blow. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip Tony tried desperately to stifle and sound that threatened to emerge. His ass felt as though it was on fire pain shooting up his spine.

Each blow forced the plug further into his ass hitting his prostate constantly and producing a different kind of pain. He looked on in horror as his cock started to fill curving up against his stomach, becoming thicker and harder with each blow, pre cum glistening at its head.

The paddling ceased and Young's hand reached round roughly grabbing and stroking his cock, his other hand pressing against the butt plug. It took no time for Tony's body to succumb even though his mind was screaming NO! Cum shot out splattering his chest and face and Young's hand.

Gathering cum from his chest he shoved his fingers into Tony's mouth.

"Lick them clean boy and swallow it down, this is just a taste of what you will have to get used to."

The bitter cum mixed with the blood from his bitten lips, Tony choked but the fingers remained and he had no choice but to swallow.

Young laughed at his joke, wiping the rest of the cum against Tony's cheek and walked away.

The boy looked at the stranger in the mirror tears blood and cum smeared over his face, his body shaking with pain his ass on fire, he waited for the darkness to take him, for some escape but it was not to be. He could do nothing but stare at the boy in the mirror and wish he had never been born an Omega.


End file.
